Avis de Tempête
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Une fois de plus, l'école Ishiyama se voit "hors service" et les élèves se voient redirigés vers l'établissement scolaire de la ville de Karakura. Se forme ainsi quelques amitiés (ou pas, ça dépend des cas) et Orihime, quant à elle se retrouve à accompagner Himekawa...


**Avis de Tempête**

Himekawa marchait dans les rues de Karakura, seul, mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Il faisait construire un manoir dans la ville afin de lui permettre un logement plutôt agréable durant leur cours dans cette nouvelle ville. Son majordome lui envoyait de temps à autre des nouvelles de la construction, lui indiquant les nouveautés.

Actuellement, son nouveau manoir comportait sa chambre, une cuisine où travaillaient des dizaines de chefs très talentueux, une salle de bain personnelle et quelques autres, une salle à manger et une vingtaine de chambres d'amis. Le reste restait encore en travaux, toute la main d'œuvre était occupée, c'était pourquoi il se devait de rentrer à pieds. Cependant, un problème s'offrait à lui : retrouver son chemin car Karakura n'était pas une petite ville.

_Himekawa-kun !

L'interpellé s'arrêta, se retournant pour voir une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et aux grands yeux gris rieurs courir dans sa direction.

_Hoh, Orihime-chan… ? fit-il finalement, incertain de son identité – il n'était à Karakura que depuis quelques jours et ne connaissais donc pas encore tout le monde.

Souriant, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui rappelant qu'elle faisait parti de son équipe de sport au lycée et lui tendit une petite pile de livres de matières différentes.

_Vous les avez oublié, le professeur les a distribué alors que vous étiez déjà parti, Himekawa-san, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il les prenait pour les ranger dans son sac, s'interrogeant distraitement s'il les utiliserait ou non.

_Merci… Dis-moi, Orihime-chan, tu connais bien la ville ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe positif de la tête, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_Mon hélicoptère est en vérification aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour rentrer au manoir… Commença-t-il, soupirant d'agacement en repensant avoir refusé de prendre plus d'un appareil pour venir à Karakura. Est-ce que…

_Compris ! Fit-elle gaiement, commençant à avancer, passant devant lui.

_Euh…

_Je vais vous montrer la route, Himekawa-san.

D'abord étonné de tant de bonne volonté, il ne bougea pas, la regardant tout simplement lui adresser ce grand sourire qui ne semblait pas la quitter souvent. Le jeune homme haussa finalement les épaules, la rejoignant et ils entreprirent ensemble le trajet jusqu'à son manoir. Il retint les rues empruntées et les routes traversées ainsi que la position des quelques échoppes qu'ils croisaient – ça pouvait toujours être utile.

_Alors, Himekawa-san, vous venez d'Ishiyama, c'est ça ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés. C'est quel genre d'école ?

_C'est la pire école que l'on puisse trouver, l'informa-t-il, repensant à son ancien lycée. La loi du plus fort y régnait. Une jeune fille aussi frêle que toi n'y aurait pas sa place, termina-t-il en riant doucement.

_Mais moi aussi je sais me battre, tenta-t-elle, l'air surprise de ses paroles. Regardez, j'ai une bonne droite.

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase en illustrant ses mots, frappant dans le vide, battant l'air de son poing.

_C'est un direct du gauche, ça, lui fit remarquer Himekawa avec un sourire amusé.

_Hah ? Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les attaques, finit-elle par admettre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un rire gêné.

_Je pourrai t'apprendre deux-trois trucs si tu veux. J'ai pas mal de temps libre en attendant la fin de la construction du manoir.

_Se serait gentil, Himekawa-san, mais je ne veux pas vous faire perdre de temps.

Il soupira puis la regarda de côté.

_Idiote, si je te le propose c'est que je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, le regardant, puis le referma avant de lui sourire à nouveau, s'excusant de sa phrase. Cette fille était marrante selon lui. Toujours souriante, gentille et naïve. C'était drôle la façon dont elle s'excusait tout le temps, rougissant parfois sous la gêne de paraitre si naïve. Ce genre de fille – douce, à l'écoute et drôle - changeait vraiment de celui d'Ishiyama où toutes savaient se battre et étaient redoutables.

Karakura était tout de même une jolie ville pleine de bons habitants, ça le dépaysait un peu mais c'était d'une certaine façon agréable. C'était comme passer des vacances avec tous ses idiots de camarades de classe.

_Il va bientôt pleuvoir, éluda Inoue, le regard soudain rivé sur les nuages gris au-dessus d'eux.

Il opina silencieusement et ils décidèrent d'un accord commun d'accélérer le pas afin de ne pas être trempé. Quelques rues plus loin, ils trouvèrent enfin la grande batisse Himekawa, construite en surplomb de la ville, permettant une belle vue d'ensemble de cette dernière. Seulement, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au bas de la rue menant au manoir, le ciel se déchira en un éclair puissant et rugissant et la pluie se déchaina aussitôt et brusquement sur eux dans une averse vive et abondante.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi et donc sans réfléchir, il saisit la main de sa compagne et la tira derrière lui alors qu'il courrait vers son bâtiment, souhaitant ne pas rester longtemps sous un déluge pareil.

_Mettons-nous à l'abri, lui expliqua-t-il simplement alors que les portes du jardin s'ouvraient à son approche.

Ainsi, les deux lycéens durent rapidement mis à l'abri, accueillis par le majordome d'Himekawa et sa servante qui les débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux trempés.

_Bienvenue, Tatsuya-sama, l'accueillit l'homme en rangeant leurs hauts. Ils viennent d'annoncer qu'il s'agit d'une tempête, je suis rassuré de voir que tout va bien.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et l'autre se tourna vers la lycéenne.

_Voici Orihime Inoue, l'informa Himekawa en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle va rester avec nous le temps que ça se calme.

Il opina, saluant respectueusement la jeune femme en s'inclinant puis prit congé, les laissant seuls dans l'entrée. Inoue était restée stupéfaite lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la demeure et là encore elle semblait choquée et impressionnée, observant avec un fort étonnement les alentours, ses lèvres entrouvertes de surprise.

_Woua, souffla-t-elle finalement en baladant son regard sur les multiples décorations. C'est grand…

_Pourtant ce manoir ne peut contenir qu'une vingtaine d'invité, dit-il, l'air navré.

_Heh ?!

_Tatsuya-sama, Orihime-san, vos repas sont près.

_Nos… Repas ? Interrogea-t-elle, levant des yeux étonnés sur son camarade de classe.

_Je ne vais pas te garder ici sans te proposer à manger, répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaules.

Il la mena donc à la salle à manger, où leur gouter était déjà tout prêt et installés.

_Himekawa-san, vous êtes sûrs que je ne dérange pas ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

Fatigué de répondre, il lui donna un petit coup sur la tête, suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Ils s'assirent donc enfin à table et mangèrent en regardant une émission de spiritisme avec Don Kanonji. Malgré qu'il vienne d'une école de délinquant, le jeune homme était plutôt sympathique et calme, voire décontracté d'après elle et puis elle le trouvait amusant avec sa banane. Ils firent ensuite leur devoir – du moins elle les fit et lui se contenta de coller quelques billets sur sa copie restée blanche. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment son geste. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une pratique de son école ?

_Ca n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, fit remarquer le jeune homme, jetant un œil vers la fenêtre en rallumant la télévision.

Elle acquiesça, regardant elle aussi, silencieuse. A ce rythme, elle finirait par être obligée de sortir malgré ce temps, elle ne comptait pas ennuyer Himekawa toute la soirée.

_Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de jouer à un jeu ?

_Hah ? Fit-elle, surprise.

_Il y a peu j'ai dû investir dans une société de jeu, lui confia-t-il, l'air étrangement agacé du souvenir. Alors autant en profiter.

Elle hocha la tête et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se rendirent ainsi dans le salon de jeu où étaient installés une vingtaine d'écrans d'ordinateurs et les appareils allant avec. Si certains ne s'étonnaient plus d'un tel luxe, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille qui resta de nouveau silencieuse et impressionnée. Il les installa chacun à un poste et lança le jeu de guerre.

_As-tu déjà joué à des jeux vidéos ? Interrogea-t-il, espérant intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes capacités inexistantes de Nene concernant les jeux.

_Oui, j'y joue quelque fois avec Tatsuki, le rassura-t-elle, souriant. Mais je n'ai encore jamais joué à des jeux de guerre.

_Tu verras, ce n'est pas si dur. Pour commencer, il va falloir te créer un avatar.

Bien sûr, à nouveau, il redoutait cet instant, repensant à ce qu'il avait subit plusieurs mois auparavant. Le moment de la création des personnages avait été horriblement long et mortellement ennuyant, il avait dû subir les plaintes de certains – Nene en particulier -, les commentaires des autres – Kanzaki surtout – et les chuchotements du reste – Furuichi et la gamine qui l'accompagnait. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait plus que du passé et en y repensant, ils s'étaient tout de même bien amusés sur la fin de la partie.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait put penser, Inoue s'en sortait bien avec les commandes. Bien que la création de son avatar ait prit plus d'un quart d'heure, le résultat en était satisfaisant malgré qu'il ne la représentait pas. Son personnage avait la peau pâle, voire blanche, de longs cheveux noir un peu en bataille mais ce qui le rendait si étrange était son regard triste accompagné de deux traits vert semblant s'écouler de ses yeux. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Inoue devait vraiment avoir une excellente imagination pour créer un avatar comme celui-ci.

_Fini ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en validant ses derniers changements. Himekawa-san, on peut commencer !

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et lança la partie. Puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux, le jeu se chargerait de leur trouver des partenaires en ligne afin de former une équipe de neuf personnages. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de cinq minutes, leur équipe se composait des joueurs « Don Kanonji Super », « Goud-Naito », « Scarlett », « un buisson », « Kansaki-powaa », « Tagada-Ichigo », et de « sex-symbol ».

_... C'est quoi ces pseudos ? Interrogea Himekawa, blasé devant son écran alors qu'ils attendaient une équipe adverse.

_Oh, Ichigo est dans notre équipe, sourit Inoue. C'est Yuzu qui a créée son pseudo… « Le buisson » c'est Mizuiro je crois, et Don Kanonji joue aussi avec nous !

Il soupira. Ces pseudos ne lui disaient rien qui vaille… Peu après, neuf autres noms apparurent sur les écrans, c'étaient les adversaires : « Paf t'es mort », « dragueurxxx », « Kanzaki-power », « Good-morning », « jtdtg », « Quincy 17 », « Mistogan », « Transfert-man », et « Bankai ! ».

_... Pourquoi y a-t-il deux « Kanzaki-power » ?

Bientôt, la partie fut lancée, les deux équipes combattant sur un terrain désertique. Non loin de ruines, ils pouvaient s'abriter derrière quelques débris. Himekawa - ou « Le richissime beau gosse » - jouait au snipeur tandis qu'Inoue, elle, armée d'un lance-roquette, fonçait dans le tas d'ennemis dès qu'elle en voyait. Leur équipe et celle adverse semblaient du même niveau mais un joueur finit par craquer et à tout détruire. Il s'agissait de « jtdtg ».

Au final, les deux jeunes perdirent la partie après que cet étrange joueur ait éliminé ennemis comme alliés.

_Rah mais c'est quoi ce pseudo en plus ?! Il ne sait même pas écrire je suis sûr ! Râla Himekawa alors que son personnage renaissait en zombie, signe de début de la 2ème manche.

_J'ai compris ! S'exclama alors Inoue.

_Hah ?

Elle sourit.

_Mais oui, « jtdtg » signifie « j'te défonce ta gueule », c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a crié avant de charcuter mon Ulquiqui à la tronçonneuse…

_... Quel joueur débile mettrait un pseudo pareil ? Dit-il finalement, abattu par le niveau d'intelligence de l'adversaire. Et toi, pourquoi ton pseudo est « Ulquiqui » ?

_C'est pour honorer un ami, répondit-elle toujours de son sourire innocent.

Si donner le nom d'une personne décédée à un avatar destiné à mourir est une forme d'honneur… Je plains son ami… Ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire, déjà épuisé moralement.

_« Richissime beau-gosse », le jeu reprend ! L'informa Inoue en prenant sa manette.

_Ne m'appelle pas par mon pseudo s'il te plait…

La tempête était passée, les deux jeunes avaient refais quelques parties avant de finalement décider à retourner devant la télévision, regardant cette fois des épisodes de Gohan-kun. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés malgré leurs défaites, Inoue savait détendre l'atmosphère, c'était vraiment agréable. La fin de journée s'était rapidement déroulée, il faisait déjà noir dehors. La lune s'était déjà levée depuis une ou deux heures. Assis dans le canapé, Himekawa avait la tête et la banane dans ses comptes alors qu'à ses côtés, Inoue demeurait silencieuse, regardant la télé.

…_Elle est bien calme tout à coup…_

Il songea alors à l'heure qu'il était. Ce ne serait pas vraiment prudent de la laisser repartir seule… Peut-être pourrait-il la ramener ou encore la laisser dormir ici mais, la connaissant, s'il lui demandait, elle refuserait gentiment son hospitalité…

_Dis, Inoue, tu…

Il s'aperçu alors en se tournant vers elle que la jeune femme s'était endormie.

_Tatsuya-sama, la tempête à prit fin, vint l'informer son majordome.

_Hassui… ?

_Aye, Tatsuya-sama ?

_Prépare une chambre d'ami, Inoue va rester pour cette nuit, lui annonça-t-il, les yeux posés sur la jeune femme sereine.

L'interpellé acquiesça et s'esquiva pour remplir sa tâche, laissant les deux lycéens. Observant Inoue dormir si paisiblement, Himekawa hésitait à la réveiller. Ils avaient passé un bon après-midi malgré leurs échecs face à l'autre équipe. Ils avaient bien rit durant leurs affrontements*. Elle l'avait un peu aidé dans ses devoirs bien qu'il lui ait dit que ce n'était pas la peine puisqu'il ne les faisait jamais.

Inoue était une jeune fille amusante, un peu fatigante par moment mais elle était une fille bien qui savait faire sourire quelque soit le moment – pour sortir une blague alors que son cher avatar se faisait charcuter par une tronçonneuse, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit forte. Elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, tout comme lui, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui les avait mené à faire une trentaine de parties toutes perdues car toujours contre les mêmes adversaires…

Et puis, il devait l'avouer, Inoue était loin de ne pas être agréable au regard. Elle était, au contraire, très belle, avec un corps bien proportionné. Ses courbes étaient harmonieuses et bombées où il le fallait. Quant à son visage, il était finement tracé, pourvue de lèvres pulpeuses, de pupilles grises envoutantes et de pommettes roses… Elle était tout simplement magnifique, il devait se l'avouer.

Se levant enfin, le lycéen s'étira, et vint se placer devant le canapé, là où sa compagne dormait paisiblement.

_Oi, Inoue, souffla-t-il, tentant de la réveiller doucement.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de soupirer dans son sommeil avant de redevenir silencieuse.

_'Taku, soupira-t-il.

Il se pencha sur elle et la prit lentement dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Elle était légère, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de remarquer alors qu'il commençait à se diriger silencieusement vers la chambre d'amis que préparait Hassui. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille avait callé son visage au creux de son cou et il pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque découverte. C'était une sensation étrangement plaisante que jamais il n'avait ressenti auparavant.

Il baissa un instant les yeux sur son visage endormi. Ses paupières fermées lui donnaient un air serein, différent de sa bonne humeur habituelle qui la rendait très active. Ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes et proches de sa peau, d'elles s'échappaient un léger souffle régulier et chaud. Rester ainsi ne le dérangerait pas, mais peut-être ne serait-elle pas du même avis. De plus, la tentation grimpait, ses lèvres semblaient l'attirer, il souhaitait pouvoir les sentir contre les siennes, gouter à sa peau commençait également à se présenter à lui c'est pourquoi il se décida finalement et à contre coeur à déposer la jeune fille sur le lit tout fait, remettant sur elle les couvertures chaudes.

_ … Quelle journée… Bonne nuit, Inoue.

Il déposa un court baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille puis lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre et se félicitant de son self-control.

_... Bonne nuit, Tatsuya, répondit-elle doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

D'abord étonné, il la regarda refermer les yeux et se rendormir puis s'autorisa à sourire à son tour, avant de partir et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom…

* * *

Le lendemain, Inoue arriva à la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà son hôte. Ce dernier était penché sur son mobile, réglant certainement quelques affaires. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés en pompadour, ce qui étonnait la jeune femme qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans. Ainsi, il semblait être une toute autre personne mais elle le reconnaissait malgré tout par son attitude et sa chevelure argentée.

Il releva la tête vers elle en l'entendant arriver.

_Ohayo, Inoue, la salua-t-il, relevant la tête de son portable pour l'observer.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de nuit blanche s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses qui devait se trouver dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Sa chevelure rousse lui tombait nonchalamment sur les épaules et accentuait sans le vouloir sa beauté.

_Ohayo, fit-elle à son tour, gaiement en venant l'embrasser sur la joue – geste qui le surprit agréablement. C'est la première fois que je te vois sans ta banane, fit-elle ensuite remarquer, toujours souriante et curieuse.

_La pommade que j'utilise pour mes cheveux ne tient pas vingt-quatre heure, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en mettre.

_Ca change, sourit-elle en s'asseyant à table pour manger son déjeuner déjà préparé.

_Tu me préfères comme ça ? Interrogea-t-il alors, pensif.

Elle afficha à son tour son air réfléchi, la main sur son menton puis lui adressa de nouveau son expression souriante habituelle.

_J'aime bien le pompadour, ça te donne un style, avoua-t-elle avant de commencer à manger.

La regardant entamer son repas, il sourit. C'était une fille vraiment à par, différente de par ses gouts. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un préférait son style habituel de la banane. Lorsqu'il se promenait les cheveux détachés, presque toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, mais avec son pompadour, elles le fuyaient parce qu'il était Himekawa Tetsuya, le voyou à la banane du TKKH. Savoir qu'Inoue aimait qu'il soit comme il était lui plaisait, c'était vraiment une fille géniale dont il ne pouvait résister.

Alors qu'elle terminait son déjeuné, il alla se laver, coiffant ensuite ses cheveux comme il le faisait toujours et enfilant l'uniforme gris de Karakura en mettant également sa chemise violette à motifs sous celle de l'uniforme. Inoue, quant à elle, alla se laver dans une salle de bain aménagée près de sa chambre, revêtant ses habits du lycée, elle noua ensuite ses cheveux en une longue tresse quelle passa sur son épaule et mit ses barrettes à cheveux au col de son uniforme.

Une fois prêts, les deux jeunes partirent ensemble vers le lycée, marchant côte à côte comme un jeune couple sans y prêter gare, reparlant de la veille en riant. Il fallait dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de ressembler à un couple, mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet pour le moment, préférant profiter de l'instant. Alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la cour, une voix s'éleva :

_Inoue !

L'interpellé tourna son regard vers la personne qui l'appelait et constata la présence de Tatsuki sur l'autre trottoir.

_Tatsuki, ohayo ! La salua-t-elle en agitant sa main dans sa direction.

Seulement, son amie arriva à toute vitesse à ses côtés, l'écartant rapidement d'Himekawa.

_Où étais-tu hier ? Je t'ai cherché partout ?!

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir… Tatsuya m'a accueilli en attendant que la tempête se calme, on a joué à des jeux-vidéos amusants et…

_Oui, j'ai compris, soupira la brune, soulagée. Vous avez joué à quoi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pensive alors que ses deux camarades la regardaient se torturer l'esprit, amusés.

_Euh… C'était quoi le nom ? Interrogea Inoue, regardant le jeune homme.

_End of the War III, p'tite tête… Plaisanta-t-il en lui tapotant le crâne.

_Ah oui! S'exclama la rousse en battant sa paume de son poing. Mon pauvre Ulquiqui s'est fait tronçonné par un malade qui à tué toute son équipe…

Himekawa rit légèrement devant son air abattu et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant cette après-midi. Ils avaient même prévu de refaire de même un jour prochain – peut-être celui-là, qui sait ?

_Ah oui, le taré c'était un pote d'Ichigo apparemment. D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils sont partis régler leur problème…

Les deux complices s'observèrent un instant, surpris.

_Tu jouais aussi, Tatsuki ? Demanda Inoue, étonnée.

_Bien sûr ! « Paf t'es mort », tu croyais que c'était qui ? Bon, Inoue tu viens ?

Hésitante, la jeune fille regarda tour à tour ses compagnons. Himekawa devait certainement se rendre dans sa classe spéciale plutôt que de rester avec les autres dans la cour tandis que Tatsuki, elle, préferait rester sur le toit en attendant le début des cours.

_Je vais vous laisser, fit alors Himekawa. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Kanzaki. On se voit plus tard…

Il commença à partir, mains dans les poches mais se stoppa quand Inoue l'appela. Elle le rattrapa alors et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue.

_Merci beaucoup pour hier, Tatsuya. J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça une prochaine fois, sourit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir avec Tatsuki.

Partant vers les locaux, la jeune femme lui adressait des signes de mains avant de disparaitre dans le bâtiment.

Caressant du bout de ses doigts sa joue embrassée, il se laissa soupirer d'aise. Oui, lui aussi avait hâte de la recevoir à nouveau dans sa demeure et cette fois, il n'hésiterait pas à lui parler…

_Oi, Himekawa, teme ! Viens là que je t'arrange le portrait pour m'avoir shooté hier ! Hurla Kanzaki en débarquant au loin.

_Ah ouais ?! Viens là qu'on s'explique ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir décapité à l'épluche légume !

Et ainsi débuta une journée de cours comme tant d'autres pour les lycéens de Karakura…

_... Je me demande qui était ce « jtdtg », fit pensivement Tatsuki. T'en dis quoi ?

Se tournant vers Inoue, elle remarqua l'air absent de cette dernière qui regardait par la fenêtre.

_Hah ? Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je me renseignerai la prochaine fois que j'irai chez Tatsuya, sourit-elle, l'air rêveuse, repensant à la veille chez le lycéen.

_... Mouais… J'en doute, grimaça-t-elle en la voyant ainsi. Bon, au moins la tactique d'approche que je t'ai donné à bien fonctionnée hier, c'est le principal.

La rousse hocha la tête, rougissante mais toujours souriante, le regard rivé sur la cour où Himekawa se battait avec Kanzaki.

_ J'me demande ce que tu lui trouves quand même…

* * *

**Alors ? :D**


End file.
